City of Flowers
City of Flowers is the third book in the Stravaganza series by Mary Hoffman. The corresponding short story is An Impossible Task. Synopsis The latest story in the Stravaganza series unravels amid ever-more-dangerous politics and intrigue. Sky, a new Stravagante, is whisked away from his dreary life in London to Giglia, the Talian version of Florence. Featuring favorite characters from the first two titles in the series, including Georgia and Falco, as well as a host of exciting new characters, this breathtaking adventure will not disappoint. But beware-in the beautiful City of Flowers, much that seems beautiful is in fact poisonous... Contents * Prologue: Walking the Maze * 1. A Blue Glass Bottle * 2. The Hounds of God * 3. Brothers * 4. Secrets * 5. Marble for a Duchess * 6. Wedding Dresses * 7. Deadly Nightshade * 8. Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity * 9. Angels * 10. A Man's Job * 11. Daggers Drawn * 12. The Scent of Pines * 13. Talismans * 14. Pictures in the Walls * 15. Visitors * 16. Mapping the City * 17. My Enemy's Enemy is My Friend * 18. Flight * 19. Flowers of the City * 20. The River Rises * 21. The di Chimici Weddings * 22. Blood on Silver * 23. Drowned City * 24. God's Puppy * 25. Exile * 26. Corridor of Power * 27. A Duel * Epilogue: One More Wedding * ''A Note on the di Chimici and the Medici * di Chimici family tree * Dramatis Personae Characters Stravaganti *Sky Meadows, known in Talia as Celestino Pascoli or Brother Tino, the protagonist. *Brother Sulien (Suliano Fabriano), the pharmacist-friar as Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines. *William Dethridge, the Elizabethan who discovered the art of stravagation. Known in Talia as Guglielmo Crinamorte. *Rodolfo Rossi, the Regent of Bellezza *Luciano Crinamorte, formerly Lucien Mulholland. Foster-son of William Dethridge and Leonora. First apprentice and then assistant to Rodolfo. The protagonist of City of Masks. *Giuditta Miele, a sculptor *Georgia O'Grady, the protagonist of City of Stars, a sixth-former student at Barnsbury Comprehensive. *Nick Duke, formerly Falco di Chimici, a Year 10 student at Barnsbury Comprehensive. Di Chimici *Niccolo di Chimici, Duke of Giglia *Fabrizio, Niccolo’s eldest son *Carlo, Niccolo’s second son *Gaetano, Niccolo’s third son *Beatrice, Niccolo’s daughter *Ferdinando, Pope Lenient VI, Prince of Remora *Rinaldo, the Pope’s chaplain and nephew, formerly Reman Ambassador to Bellezza *Alfonso, Duke of Volana, Rinaldo’s older brother *Caterina of Volana, Rinaldo’s younger sister, engaged to be married to Prince Fabrizio *Isabella, dowager Duchess of Volana, their mother *Jacopo the Elder, Prince of Fortezza *Carolina, the wife of Jacopo the Elder *Lucia, Jacopo's older daughter, engaged to be married to Prince Carlo *Bianca, Jacopo's younger daughter, engaged to be married to Duke Alfonso of Volana *Francesca of Bellona, engaged to be married to Prince Gaetano Nucci *Matteo Nucci, a rich wool merchant *Graziella, Matteo's wife *Camillo, their eldest son *Filippo, their second son *Davide, their youngest son *Anna and Lidia, their daughters Other Characters in Talia *Silvia Bellini, a wealthy ‘widow’ from Padavia (ex-Duchess of Bellezza) *Guido Parola, her servant and bodyguard *Susanna, her maid *Arianna Rossi, Duchess of Bellezza, daughter of Silvia and Rodolfo *Barbara, her maid *Paola Bellini, Arianna’s grandmother, a lace-maker on the island of Burlesca *Enrico Poggi, chief spy of Duke Niccolo *Sandro, an orphan, working for Enrico *Franco, Giuditta Miele’s senior apprentice *Brother Tullio, cook-friar at Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines *Gabassi, Duke Niccolo’s architect *Aurelio Vivoide, a Manoush, a harpist *Raffaella Vivoide, a Manoush, his companion *Fratello, a mongrel dog, adopted by Sandro Other Characters in England *Rosalind Meadows, Sky’s mother, an aromatherapist *Rainbow Warrior (Colin Peck), Sky’s father *Gus Robinson, his agent *Loretta, his fourth wife *Gloria Peck, his mother *Joyce Meadows, Rosalind’s mother *Remedy, Sky’s cat *Alice Greaves, Georgia’s best friend *Paul Greaves, her father *Jane Scott, Alice’s mother, ex-wife of Paul Greaves *Laura, Rosalind’s best friend, a House of Commons PA *Vicky Mulholland, Nicholas’s foster-mother, a violin teacher *David Mulholland, Nicholas’s foster-father, a salvage contractor Cover Gallery City of Flowers original.jpg|Original cover City of flowers.jpg|Newer cover city of flowers variant.jpg|Variant of the original cover French City of Flowers.jpg|City of Flowers, French cover City of Flowers Thai cover.jpg|City of Flowers, Thai cover city of flowers ukrainian cover.jpg|City of Flowers, Ukrainian cover city of flowers german cover.jpg|City of Flowers, German cover Mesto cvetja slovenia.jpg|City of Flowers, Slovenian cover Italian city of flowers.jpg|City of Flowers, Italian cover Portuguese flowers.jpeg|City of Flowers, Portuguese cover Israeli flowers.jpg|City of Flowers, Israeli cover city of flowers chinese.png|City of Flowers, Chinese cover Notes and References Category:Stravaganza Series